


trouble in paradise

by ninemangoes



Series: keith x lily one shot collection [4]
Category: B: The Beginning (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Is Lily actually being dense or not, Jealous Keith, Jealous Lily, Jealousy, Keith and Lily can't hide for shit, Keith mean but is just impatient, Long Shot, One Shot, One Shot Collection, RIS team done with their shit, Requested fanfic, Secret Relationship, childhood friends visit, group date, no flirting on Lily's watch!, small argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninemangoes/pseuds/ninemangoes
Summary: Keith and Lily have been hiding their relationship for some time now. Keith is impatient and Lily refuses to be compliant. But when a childhood friend begins to take interest in Keith, Lily is not so sure if she can hide it any longer.
Relationships: Keith Kazama Flick/Lily Hoshina
Series: keith x lily one shot collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033989
Comments: 7
Kudos: 7





	trouble in paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PerthroSeidraikiri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerthroSeidraikiri/gifts).



> requested one shot made by @PerthroSeidrakiri ! hope it's to your liking! :DDD

"Lily! Are you coming with us?" In the distance, a huddled group of some of the R.I.S women employees called the renown female detective. Beside her was Kaela in which the two of them discussed why Eric's breath smelled so awful that day. 

Lily spun her head to face the group that retouched their makeup in the restroom previously. She was suddenly reminded of the promise she made to them last week. _Think of an excuse, think of an excuse, think of an excuse._ "Oh...um actually I can't make it tonight, today is family game night and I've never missed one of those."

One of the ladies that always had her hair up in a ponytail called her out. "Really? I think a certain someone is just nervoussss." She told in a sing-song way. "There's no shame in admitting it! It's completely normal since it's your first time ever partaking in one!"

Hoshina awkwardly laughed. "R-right! Can't help feeling hesitant y'know!" She looked down at her phone's home screen to realize she left Keith waiting outside for nearly half an hour. She knew she was in for some trouble in addition to the plan she forgot she made with her lady coworkers. "How about this! I'll meet you guys there! I have to stop by my house real quick! I gotta look good for the occasion, right?"

A slender, ginger woman with freckles all over her face and body cheered for her. "Woo-hoo! That's the spirit! We'll call you when everyone arrives! See ya later!" 

When the group left and was out of hearing range, Kaela couldn't help but ask, "Did you agree to go on a group date with them?" Of course the blonde woman would know as those same group of ladies would ask her every week to join them; telling her to loosen up and have some fun. If Kaela knew a thing or two is that group dates were the worst. In her school days, whenever she was forced to participate, she always got the weirdo, creep, pervert of the guy group. As adults, she definitely didn't want to revisit such a time again; thus her constant refusal every time. But it aroused her curiosity how they were able to convince Lily. After all, she didn't seem like the type to be open about romantic relationships, especially partaking in a group gathering where everyone is paired up. It concerned Kaela. 

Lily groaned and hugged her friend for escape. "I kinda forgot all about it! I mean I do recall, telling them how much my parents complained that I haven't had a boyfriend in years. They were all so sweet about it and really wanted to help me so I just went with the flow and now I'm stuck in this mess! Help me, Kaela! Help me!"

Kaela disappointedly shook her head. "Your actions cause consequences. Either don't go or go; you have two simple options."

"But it's not like they're just strangers on the street! I work with them! They'll think I'm an awful being! I can't have that on my conscious! It's not mentally healthy!"

"Geez." Kaela sternly stared at the one coworker she was close with. "It's your fault, you know. Plus, aren't you aware that you're cheating right now?"

Lily's forehead suddenly became sweaty. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh c'mon, you and Keith are together, no?"

"What?!" Lily gasped; she wondered if that sounded obviously fake. "What gave you that impression?" 

Kaela sighed. "Do I have to say? I think you know exactly what I'm talking about."

"What! No I-" In Lily's R.I.S uniform jacket's front pocket, her cellular beeped. The classic ringing of someone wishing to call. But Hoshina knew it wasn't a good time to pick her phone up and answer or else it'll just prove Kaela's point.

Kaela waited beside her, grinning ear to ear. She knew exactly who was calling her. "Well? You're not gonna answer it?"

Lily grew tight-lipped. In an unpleasant stance, Lily stood in silence until her phone quit ringing. When the first ring was done, Lily thought that was the end of it. But it only followed another ring, and so she waited again. It followed by a third ring and again, she stood awkwardly. After a second past of the 4th ring, Kaela couldn't take it anymore and shouted, "Ugh! Just answer it already! I'll see you tomorrow. Good luck on your group date!"

When she was dismissed, Lily sped to the entrance of the R.I.S office to find Keith sitting on a curb, smoking a cigarette like always. He had his phone to his ear, waiting for Lily to pick up. She signaled her arrival by clasping her hands on his shoulder. Keith didn't need to take a look behind himself because no other was as touchy as her. "You're late."

"I know, I know. Better late than never, right?"

Keith stared at her with tired eyes. He'd throw a snarky comment but he lacked the energy. "God, I'm so sleepy. But you need to drop by the library right? Let's make that trip quick, my eyes can't stand the light anymore." 

As he made his way to the passenger seat of Lily's car, Hoshina found it appropriate to announce the disruption of Keith's plan. "Let's go tomorrow. I have somewhere to be..." When Lily lacked details and had her eyes anywhere but his, Keith immediately assumed she was hiding something. 

"Ok, spit it out then. Where to?" 

She fidgeted with her fingers, feeling a bit nervous to admit it out loud. After all, she already pictured Keith's reaction to the new change of plan and it wasn't going to be pretty. "Err...because I kinda got myself mixed into this blunder and..." His sour look made her pause for a second. She was definitely going to be lectured. "I have to attend a group date in like 5 minutes and I can't not attend or else they'll think I'm a liar and too good for stuff like that and ughhhhh I'm so sorry!!" 

Keith let out an exhausted sigh. In frustration, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sorted out the variety of responses he can give. He selected one response that would put his mind at rest. "You're not going. I don't care what you think they'll think, just explain that you got caught up in other affairs and couldn't attend, simple." If Keith were to let her go, he'd be stuck in his crummy apartment worrying about her instead of taking a peaceful nap. 

"But-" She attempted to retaliate. 

"No buts." Keith pulled Lily to an empty alleyway and stared daggers into her. He didn't want their coworkers to see them arguing. "You insisted to keep our relationship a secret but you're making it way too obvious! What's the point of complaining about how touch-deprived and lonely you are? Just stay quiet and they won't even suspect you lying!" 

Lily crossed her arms and pouted. "You make it obvious, too!"

"Me?!"

"Yeah! You're always staring at any man I talk to with the intention of murder _and_ randomly get all pervy?! I swear it's those damn magazines Mario still keeps around!"

Keith's cheeks flushed. "The latter is such a stretch."

"Should I remind you of your deeds? Such as always sitting a little too close beside me or always looking my way when anyone asks you if you have that 'special someone' in your life or reaching for my hair and suddenly playing with it?! I can go on!"

"Ok, ok! Geez! I get it already!" Keith scratched the back of his head in humiliation. "Fine, we can both agree we're bad at hiding it." His back leaned quite uncomfortably on a brick wall as he flashed a discontented look at his secret lover. "Why do you want to be so secretive of our relationship anyways?" Flick didn't mind the people he worked with knowing. He was never against it from the start, only Lily had a problem with it. It was too bothersome to hide it especially when his significant other was terrible at being reticent. Keith was already used to the intimate contact they do in private, he could give zero shits what others think if they did it in public. Plus, it's obvious to any stranger that they were an item but Lily is somehow dense on that concept. 

Hoshina gawked at him like he was slow-witted. "Obviously because work relationships can never be anything more! It's not tolerated! We can get fired, you know!" Before Keith were to insult her intelligence, she added, "It's in the contract we signed when we were employed! So you can't argue!" 

Keith groaned and slapped his forehead repeatedly. He's had this same conversation with Lily thousands of times and she still refused to acknowledge his argument. "That contract means dog-shit. You're telling me the methods we've used to capture multiple culprits follows the contract's 'guidelines'?"

She couldn't come up with a quick comeback. "No but-"

"Then why would it matter if coworkers fuck on their spare time?"

Lily's face straight away transitioned to a tomato-red. Her hands immediately covered her sheepish look at his shameful response. "Keith! What if someone heard that?!"

His annoyance was increasing after every second because of this conversation and his fatigue. He began to disregard her feelings. "Let them hear. I won't have to hide shit like you _love_ to do. Seriously, there's no point of us being together if all you want do is hide it from the rest of the world." He didn't mean to say that last part. 

Silence then filled the tense air Keith bore. Lily refused to meet eyes with him and instead stared at a young boy waiting near a bus stop. Her eyebrows were knitted together to express just how provoked she was. She, too, crossed her arms and cursed under her breath but it was too inaudible. Keith knew what trouble he got himself into and if he didn't apologize fast enough, he'll be ignored for days. To his luck, Lily's displeased expression finally looked his way. But really, he wasn't lucky at all. It only meant that Lily would be too 'preoccupied' to spend time with Keith that weekend. 

"Well, _Keith Flick_ , I'm sorry that people like to be private about their life at work. _I'm so sorry_ that you're unable to be perverted like you usually can." This was bad. Lily was unleashing her sarcasm. "Maybe, people are just too uncomfortable to be that expressive at work! Maybe if you gave that person some time, they'll then be used to it. Maybe if you didn't rush that person, they wouldn't be so pissed right now!" 

Her lecture left him with nothing to say. She was right, of course. His impatience was a flaw of his that Lily disliked. So when Lily left him in that empty alleyway, he didn't run after her. He's been in these situations before; Lily loved cooling down on her own while he hated having to wait _patiently_ for her to come back. This time, he wasn't going to waste days at his apartment staring at the framed photos of him and Lily on his living room wall. He was going to meet her head-on. Despite knowing seeing her too soon will only add fuel to the fire, he didn't want his weekend to be entirely ruined. He wants to be with her during his day-offs and he wants her to realize just how much she means to him. 

__________________________________________

"Lily! Wake up!" Her eyes had a hard time fully opening. But her ears had no trouble making out the loud noise that morning. "Koku got us breakfast! Come eat!" First, she was met with her younger brother's loud cry. Second, the alarm blaring in her left ear didn't help either. Third, her father's lawn-mower creating the most irritating sound while cutting grass forced her eyes and body to fully awake. Waking up on the wrong side of the bed is an understatement as Lily found herself sleeping on her soft rug. 

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she made her way to the dining room table expecting to see the usual red-bean bun Koku always bought. Yes, she did find it sitting on the kitchen's counter but she also discovered her lover sitting on her living room's couch having a casual conversation with her mother. Lily twitched in irritation. Not only did her morning start off bland, she was again reminded of their small argument yesterday. In hopes to hide in her room, it was all crushed by her mother's sixth sense. 

"Ah, Lily! There you are! It's already noon! What kind of detective sleeps so late in the day! Your coworker has been here for 2 hours waiting for you y'know!" Beatrice Yoshina caught her daughter's sleepy figure from the corner of her eye. Seeing how Lily was too grumpy to socialize, Beatrice stood up to grab her arm and drag her. "Goodness, Mr. Flick, I apologize for her rudeness. She must be so unprofessional back at the office!" Her mother scolded while pushing her daughter in the seat beside her.

Lily frowned at Keith's merry face while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. The sudden change of his visibly forced smile contorting to a mocking one made Lily realize she never brushed her hair. It was nappy and embarrassingly messy. She rolled her eyes at him and focused her gaze elsewhere. 

Flick responded to Beatrice's question with a snarky tone. "Yes, she's a handful."

"Fuck you." Lily muttered under her breath but to her misfortune, her mother heard her clearly and pinched her thigh. 

"I'm sorry on behalf of being her mother. Does she trouble you too much?" 

Contemplation held Keith back from saying the first thing that came to mind. To subtly excuse his sudden chuckle, he properly answered, "Very. In more ways than you'd think, Mrs. Hoshina."

The explosion of red colors splattered on her face couldn't begin to describe how flustered Lily got. Her stomach was tied in knots, in fear that her mother would understand the hidden message within. She was never one to overthink a phrase but she definitely isn't stupid. Behind her mother's shoulders, Lily motioned her hand to slice her neck; a sign that Keith will die by her hands. 

"Really?! Gosh, she never liked being bossed around, that's for sure." 

The side conversation distracted Lily from the bigger picture. What was her lover doing here in the first place?! 

"Wait! Okaa-san! Why is he here?!" Lily abruptly shouted. Why was she just patiently listening to their conversation?!

"Lily!" Her mother threw a glare at her. "Have some respect for your coworker! He arrived here to take care of your business!"

Confusion struck Lily's tired expression. "Huh?!"

"Have you already forgotten?" Keith did Lily's mother a favor and explained his arrival. "We were assigned to work together on the suicide case opened a few days ago. Though it's our day off, I thought we could finish this case quickly if we met today. After all, working with you means quick success."

Throughout all the mockery Keith spat, Lily could spot a genuine compliment from a mile away. She granted him only a tiny pull of her lips. 

Beatrice stared in awe at the two detectives and sensed chemistry. "You know, Lily, I was discussing with Mr. Flick over here about you needing a boyfriend already." With a notorious grin, she tossed an innocent smile at Keith. "I asked him how well Brian Brandon would be as a candidate and my, Mr. Flick got rather defensive."

Keith choked on his own saliva when hearing Lily's mother call him out. He put him on the damn spot! 

"If one is going to have such a resentful look, it only leaves the impression that someone may be jealous."

Both Keith and Lily gulped. Beatrice saw right through Keith. As expected since he was terrible at hiding his envy at times. 

"So Lily, I'm confused, dear. You have such a great partner who seems to take interest in you; why not spend life with him?" And Beatrice's growing, teasing smirk signaled the end of Keith and Lily's secret.

But before they were able to admit anything, the door bell rang.

Beatrice frowned at the interruption. "It seems we'll carry this conversation another time. It appears we have guests, oh my!"

Upon opening the door, there stood three familiar faces. Hina Suzuki, Akira Ito, and Rika Ikeda. Friends she grew up with during her elementary days and friends she hasn't seen or spoken to for over 10 years. Keith's presence at her home was at the back of her mind now. "Eh?! What are you guys doing here?!" Their arrival completely threw her off. The group came out of nowhere! Soon, she learned her mother reached out and invited them over. 

Greeting her with a warm embrace, all three shouted, "Lily!" while holding each other as a sign of friendly affection. A group hug, if you will. The four childhood friends clutched each other, afraid they will part again if letting go. It was a long-awaited reunion. 

On this particular Saturday, interesting events would arise. This should be of no surprise especially with Keith and Lily on bad terms, childhood friends visiting, and balancing the act of keeping their deeper relationship hidden. Like a precognition, Keith was aware that today would be anything but ordinary. Also a day full of trouble and a day less spent with his lover.

____________________________________

"You know what's been bothering me?" 

"What's wrong, Hina?" Lily asked, after rummaging through the fridge to find anything to eat for her old friends.

"We came to visit for almost half an hour and you haven't introduced us to _him_." Hina pointed at Keith who distanced himself away and stood in a corner, drinking a beverage Beatrice handed to him. 

"...right." Lily sighed.

Hina Suzuki was a friend Lily had a hard time relating with. After all, she met her through Rika Ikeda when she was in 4th grade. Rika was her seat partner back in 2nd grade and grew inseparable with her up until prior to middle school. Akira Ito was the son of one of Lily's mother's friends. Growing up, she'd play with him outside and always got herself muddy. By the time they attended different middle schools, all three of them rarely met up. 

Truthfully speaking, the ones she missed the most was Rika and Akira. Lily and Hina's personalities contrasted. Don't get the girl wrong, Lily never despised her. But talking with Hina one on one was a struggle alone. 

Akira was in the middle of eating a fruit popsicle. He tossed his gaze to the old man Hina was referring to. "Hina's right. Who is he?"

Lily was too unmotivated to explain what job she's in and Keith's purpose for being at her home. So she simply answered, "Ah, he's just a coworker." Then Lily bit back her tongue when seeing Keith glare at her. He clearly heard her and Lily learned over the course of their relationship that Keith _hates_ when she addresses him like a plain mutual. "Yeah..." She awkwardly explained.

The spark that shined in Hina's eyes worried Lily. When her expression suddenly contorted to a flirty one, Lily was reminded of the fact Hina loved older men. Keith is her ideal type.

Rika frowned at Hina's lustful eyes. "Hina, I hope you're not trying to aim for Lily's damn coworker! What happened to that business man you were with?"

"Ehhh?" Hina looked uninterested in Rika's point. "It just didn't work out but that doesn't matter!" She threw another quick glance at Keith. "Lily, please spill. Do you know if he's single?"

By the looks of it, Hina was talking fairly loud that despite the distance Keith was away from them, her voice would still be audible. Keith knew what the conversation was as every now and then he'd look up to listen. It made Lily wonder if Hina was raising her voice on purpose. But that wasn't the biggest issue, what the hell is Lily suppose to say?! On one hand, Lily was boiling with rage. Hina had always been the popular girl in elementary and never failed to get with anyone she wanted. But her taking interest in Keith? Lily didn't want that interest to go any further. But on the other hand, her relationship status is unknown to the group. The one time she actually considered revealing the truth was when someone flirted with Keith. And no one ever flirts with Keith?! Lily's mind was like a raging storm on a calm beach. Having to make a quick decision on what to reply was way too pressuring.

But Hina was impatient. Only 5 seconds and she started not to care if Keith was spoken for or not. Lily was too late to reply. "Ah, forget it! I'll be back in a bit!"

And as Hina boldly made her to the detective, Lily's heart dropped. She may be skilled but in circumstances like this, she couldn't even find the courage to give any sort of answer. When shifting her gaze from Hina to Keith, it did give her a heart ache seeing how disappointed Keith was at her silence.

Lily quickly looked away. One long inhale and a calm exhale triggered the start of avoiding her attention from the flirtatious act Hina would conduct. Her sudden loud warrior cry startled Rika and Akira. "Gomen, gomen! (sorry, sorry)" Lily exclaimed. "My body is so tired so I need to get some energy back! Ah! Akira! I bet I can beat you in a race like old times."

Rika chuckled at the comment. 

Akira gaped at her like he was offended. "Wow. You'll regret underestimating me like that. I've grown pretty well over the years." He pointed at his legs. "These bad boys will win, I guarantee it." This was why Lily got along with Akira so well. They both shared immature-minds. 

It was surprising that she suddenly recalled the childhood activity. But she believed it was just her brain adapting to what she wants: to keep her mind away from Keith and what they argued about. Plus, if she stayed any longer, she wouldn't be able to stand watching another lusting for Keith. She'd attack them in a split second. 

"How about I join, too?" Rika asked. "I've been in the Cross Country Club for both high school and college. I think I can beat you both easily." She teased. Akira and Lily worriedly glanced at each other, knowing neither of them would win this time.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

"Hey~!"

"Nope; not interested."

"Oh c'mon~! I just want to talkkk." 

Keith didn't spare Hina a single glace. While in the corner he was in, he's been texting Eric and pretty much complained. Eric must have received hundreds of texts by the minute. Of course, Keith heard what Hina desired and he wasn't even going to give her any slight hopes. "No. Which reminds me I'll have to excuse myself. I've finished my business here."

Before Keith would have any chance to depart, Hina grabbed his arm to stop him. "Aww, you must be so shy. A man like you must have not had much action lately, huh?" She was leading him back to the living room couch. "I can change that for you."

Keith was appalled at her comment. "Excuse me?" The old man jokes were only tolerated when it was by his coworkers. That privilege was prohibited to strangers.

"Whattt? I don't mean it in a bad way. I'm just saying." Hina innocently told.

"Tsk." Keith clicked his tongue and took his arm back. "Listen, I don't want anything to do with you. Got that?" 

Hina chuckled. "Oh, please. You think that's going to push me away. You're gonna have to try harder than that, mister."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

It was no mystery that Rika won. With the information she told and the muscly legs she revealed under her long flower-patterned skirt, it was clear from the start she'd outrun them. Nearing the end of the race, Lily and Akira was way behind her fighting it out. One tried to outdo the other. All was useless because she was ultimately the fastest. 

Right now, the three of them discussed about what Hina was doing right now and that was a conversation Lily didn't want to have.

"That's crazy. Hina wouldn't do it in there." Akira told.

"Then you clearly don't know her. Time and place is thrown out the window for her." Rika argued.

"You don't really think she's interested in him, right?" Lily didn't want to sound too concerned. Being so into her coworker's business would make it obvious she had a thing for him. 

Rika and Akira stared at her with an odd expression. Young Lily never showed any regard to intimate bonds. She never questioned anything; she was the one to end the talk about it because she found it boring. But that was expected since they were just kids. But something was up; something was fishy. 

Based on the uneasiness Lily conveyed, Rika chose a comforting response. "Well, in all honesty, Hina has never made the first move with anyone in quite a while. She's just been here and there with guys who flirt with her first."

Lily bit her thumb to chew away the feeling of wanting to bite someone. "What do you think, Akira?"

He rubbed his chin. "Ehhhh, I think it's just another one-night stand. It wouldn't be Hina if she suddenly left her wild side behind y'know."

Akira's response was more to Lily's liking. "That is true." Wait, that doesn't do any good for her! Hina would be in the arms of Keith no matter if it was a one-time thing! She doesn't want that!

"Besides, Lily," Akira watched a young girl from afar chase her pet dog with a smile. "Hina would fail in wrapping him around his finger. That Keith guy is definitely into you." 

Rika nodded in agreement. "Omg, now that I think about, wasn't he staring daggers at you?" She pointed at Akira with a laugh. "He definitely wanted to kick your face when you were hugging Lily."

Hoshina gawked at their observation. "Wait, seriously?!" Though, it definitely wasn't surprising Keith did that. It was common occurrence back at her workplace. 

"Totally." Akira said. "Hm, maybe that's why you looked a bit upset when Hina laid her eyes on him. You like him, too don't you?"

This set off a defensive Lily. "Eh?! What makes you say that? I would never have feelings for that old man! No way! Why would I care if Hina makes a move on him?! They can do whatever they want!"

Rika crossed her arms and smirked at her. "Really? Then you're ok if she kissed him?"

"WHAT?!"

. . . . . . 5 minutes prior. . . . . . 

"Geez, you really play hard to get. I guess I give up." Leaving out through the doorway, Hina added, "Well, we're outside~! Just like you wanted, right?" Hina locked her arms with his and surprisingly, the girl was fucking strong. Chances of escape was thin.

"Yeah; without _you_." Keith rolled his eyes way too much in the little time he spent with this woman. When they finally stepped out, he noticed Lily, Akira, and Rika sitting on the grass in peace. His gaze was directed at Lily specifically if he had to be honest. 

"Well if you're going to go so fast, take this." Hina handed him a small note with her phone number. "Also~! A farewell kiss~!"

"Huh-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Running like her life depended on it, Lily ran faster than the she did on the friendly race she requested. Fury ran in her veins while the blood rushed to her cheeks in embarrassment. Hoshina stopped between the two, preventing the smooch Hina had in mind. In bewilderment, Hina stepped back. She has never seen Lily so fired up especially for a man. Once she connected the dots, Hina realized Lily's rage

Lily held Keith's hand and lifted it up to the air to display some news. "Listen up, Hina! This old man is mine! He's unkempt and a pervert but I guess he's ok! Therefore, I can't allow you to hook up with him!"

At first, Keith was touched. She finally had the courage to admit but the rest of her words irritated him. "Oi." He disheveled her hair even more. "'Hook up'? God no."

"And- And-!" It was difficult finding what other words to include to express her affection. But that wasn't needed as Hina was too busy to properly listen because of her howling. 

Hina laughed like she was at a comedy bar. A belly-clutching one that made her tear up. Hina then patted Lily's shoulder repeatedly and continued her giggling. No explanation was yet given. 

Lily frowned at her. "What's so funny?!"

"Oh my GOD, Lily!" Hina then gave her the realization that they're actually pretty similar. "Do you know this means?" For dramatic effect, she paused and then grabbed both Lily's shoulders and started shaking her in excitement. "We have the same type!"

__________________________________________

The next day, Keith finally got what he wanted: Lily staying over at his place while they napped together. Once Hoshina woke up and so did Flick, Keith teased her to no end. "You know what I've wanted to ask you since yesterday?"

She was a bit groggy. "What?" 

"Whether we can tell the team or not."

Hesitantly, Lily spun her head around to stare at him. They were both lying in bed; both beside each other. "Hm, since my parents know, I guess it's no problem to tell anyone else." Before she let him speak, she also added, "But no pervy shit!"

Keith chuckled and rubbed his drowsy eyes. "Yes, I know. But what happened to coworkers not allowed to date, huh?" 

Lily then became unresponsive. Her eyes started to flicker everywhere and her lips trembled before him. She didn't even give him the honor of a proper response. But the silence is all he needed to discover that it was just a sorry excuse; and that Lily was just extremely bashful when it came to telling personal information especially romantic relationships with coworkers. 

Hoshina looked him in the eye with slight worry. "I'm definitely not going to announce it, by the way!"

"It's not like we need to. It's just this time if they ever ask, we can tell the truth." Keith explained.

A grin then grew on her originally tense expression. "I see! I can't wait to see the look on their faces! They will never see it coming!"

"Everyone!" In the R.I.S meeting room was Kaela, Boris, Bran, Mario, Eric, Keith, and several others. Lily stood in the center of the space and shouted, "Keith and I are together!!" But such dispatch didn't leave an impression like Lily thought it would. She expected more dramatic reactions than their blank faces that read, 'no shit'.

Mario gave an unimpressed look at Lily's announcement that she suddenly had the spunk to admit. "We know, Lily. You two make it so obvious at work." 

Keith laid back in his seat, already knowing what Lily would do but he did not expect that comment. Sure, he believed others knew and it was mainly because of Lily but Mario even included him, too. That was even bizarre, considering how they were never near Mario at times. "Wait, including myself?"

Bran agreed with Mario's statement and crossed his arms at Keith's delusional question. " _Especially you_."

Nodding his head along with Bran was Boris who belly-laughed while stroking his chin. "Keith, you are like a ticking bomb whenever any man shows a liking to Lily."

Kaela shook her head in a way a disappointed mom would. "He's right. You, too Lily. You kept complaining about never having a significant other like there was no tomorrow. It was so out of character for you. And of course, it had to be Keith because you throw glances at him every time you make a fuss!"

Eric had nothing to say; nothing worthy to add. So all he did was snicker behind his hand while watching Keith suffer once again from chronic blushing. 

Kaela pinched the bridge of her nose then said, "You two are the worst at keeping your relationship a secret."

"Definitely." Bran added. "But why did you guys stop pretending? Did anything change?"

Bran's comment brought tension in Lily's air. Hoshina froze and slowly turned her gaze to Keith. Her knitted eyebrows and frown should explain enough. But Keith went against her indirect wishes and answered Bran with a smile.

"It's because she got jealous and-"

"KEITH! SHUT UP!"

Boris's eyes lit up in curiosity. Lily jealous? Now this was unheard of. "Oh really? Continue. Mario and Eric will hold her back."

Indeed, it was true. Mario and Eric each held one arm and held it tight enough to ensure her chances of escape would be 0. Above all, they were equally as interested. "NOOOOOO!"

___________________________________________

**_BONUS!!_ **

"Wait a minute." Before they napped, Lily poked Keith's face so he was forced to open his eyes. "You still never apologized to me. You were rude, y'know."

Keith groaned while Lily's playful poking turned into stabbing. "No...you're the rude one..." He was half asleep to Lily's pleasure.

Taking advantage of this moment was a perfect way to receive answers he usually wouldn't give. "Why can't you just give me a proper apology, idiot."

"Because..." He was about to fall back sleep but Lily poked him again. "Dammit, woman let me sleep."

"Not until you answer." 

The renowned detective hummed for a long moment before replying, "Sorry....Because...don't want....secret...not fair...men with you...annoying...tell them...you're..." And that was the quick end of Keith's half-asleep replies. Unfortunately, he cut himself off with his own snoring. 

Though he didn't answer in full sentences, Lily translated it and assumed what he was trying to say was, "I'm sorry, it was just unreasonable and annoying to keep us a secret. You think I _like_ watching the attention you always get by our male coworkers? I can't even interfere to tell them you're mine." Maybe it wasn't the most accurate translation but the snarkiness definitely fitted Keith. 

Lily softly giggled and smiled wide as she watched Flick snooze. "Baka." Then she snoozed along with him; happy she was part of his life.

**Author's Note:**

>  **big thanks to Perthro for making the first request to my keithxlily one shot collection! I really appreciate it!**  
>  REQUESTS ARE CLOSED for the meantime!  
> have an amazing day, everyone!!


End file.
